User talk:Pulp
Edits * Elephant Page * Colbert Nation Page * Report Pledge Of Allegiance Page * Colbinistas Page Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I saw your question about "Kristy" I have created a page Kristy which is a disambiguous page, tell me if that is better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Two comments: internet law is sketchy, the only case I recall was when some Professor successfully won damages from Demo Internet in the UK when a usenet newsgroup he posted on turned nasty on him and Demo failed to remove the newsgroup, and the Prof proved that the comments could be tracked back to him in real life -- thus being libel. Second comment: however much a member of Colbert Nation is hated, it should be done in a uncyclopedia sort of way, the entry Kristy under Colbert_Nation is laying it on with a shovel. I doubt if Kristy reads this wiki. See my Dark_Sage entry for comparison. ::Internet law may be sketchy but UK law isn't and it's way harsher than US law when it comes to libel, remember that case about Prince Charles and hints about allegations by a tabloid that he might have had some gay liason. Parody is parody. It would be up to the "Kristy" person to pay a lawyer to fight it; that is the American way. Sadly. ::BTW I haven't read your Dark Sage page, but if it is about a Colbert Nation character, it has to be done as a sub-drectory of Colbert Nation, just like the rest of them...I'll check it out now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:46, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::I moved "Dark Sage" to the page you created for it on the Colbert Nation --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Does that mean you do or do not like the "Kristy" page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:41, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Kristy has linked and mentioned her wikilaity page before...--Esteban Colberto 08:43, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Vanity Hey, the Pulp page will be marked as vanity and then deleted. You could move it to your user page, or you can put it on the Colbert Nation page as a subdirectory Colbert_Nation/Pulp. You should move the Meaculpa page to Colbert Nation and a Colbert Nation subdirectory too Colbert_Nation/Meaculpa. --Lewser 09:09, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Entries moved. Colbinista entry updated.Pulp 09:34, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Good Job on the moving and the Colblinista entry. I think the V verus PH should be part of Colbinista, or at least Colbert Nation. But if you want to make it its own entry, start something on Talk:Colbinista and see what other people think.--Lewser 09:43, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support. I have opened a discussion on Talk:Colbinista on the matter of V verus PH Pulp 13:49, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :::No Problem, by the way, Welcome to Wikiality, and keep up the good work!--Lewser 21:48, 19 October 2006 (UTC) --Lewser 21:10, 24 October 2006 (UTC)